Anne's Arrival
by AndroidsHaveFeelingsToo
Summary: A story about Anne at the orphanage. Only the beginning so far, please comment ant tell me if I should continue it. Inspired by "Before Green Gables"
1. Chapter 1

February 15, 2016

Ella Tyler

Anne's Arrival

Anne before Green Gables

It was a glorious fall day, about mid October. The leaves were multicolored and the autumn air was clear and crisp. A slight breeze rippled Anne's skirt. Beside her, Mrs. Wayne shivered. A squirrel poked his little head out of a great crimson maple. Geese honked in the distance, heading south to warmer weather. Beauty surrounded her, but Anne saw none of it. Her mind was preoccupied with what lay in store for her. Finally, they arrived. Mrs. Wayne drew the buggy to a halt, and elegantly stepped out. In her hands Anne held an ugly ancient looking carpet bag. It was not heavy for inside it there were only a few worn dresses and a dingy frock, but young Anne looked as if the weight of the world lay on her shoulders. Her red hair seemed faded, her face pale, and her eyes no longer looked bright and eager. She stood staring up at the large red-brick building with a mournful look on her little face. Mrs. Wayne was very unnerved. She had been a dear friend of Charlotte Hammond and had often seen Anne happily taking care of children or dreaming or simply smiling. After Mr. Hammond's death she mourned with the rest of them, but somehow never lost her happy little face. Then no one wanted her and the face began to fade. When an orphanage had been mentioned it had disappeared completely. Mrs. Wayne offered to escort her to the Hopetown orphan asylum, but at the beginning of the trip had begun to regret it severely. Anne had been silent and desolate and Mrs. Wayne was what one would usually call a busybody. Anne timidly walked towards the door, visibly shaking." Good Lord! The child is trembling!" Mrs. Wayne exclaimed aloud, sounding very alarmed.

"You would be trembling too if your whole future depended on this one despicable place,"Anne retorted in an almost breathless way.

"Oh I don't believe I would dear," corrected Mrs. Wayne who was only to glad to almost be rid of the strange child. She rapped twice on the door and glanced somewhat fearfully at Anne's small figure. A pleasant faced maid opened the door to let them inside before leading them into a neat but somewhat shabby parlor. Anne sat on a firm floral-patterned chair. The hall and parlor were spotless and she had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't the maid who did most of the cleaning. A sliver of hope for an easier life disappeared along with her dreams of a home. Anne was almost eleven and no one wanted a skinny, red-headed, freckled girl of her age in their homes. Then the door to the parlor opened and a stiff middle aged woman swept in and seated herself. "Good afternoon. My name is Miss Carmichael and I am the superintendent here at Hopetown orphanage. I am afraid you did not receive my note. We have no room for this little girl," She said curtly.

"Wwhat? Well she can't come...me... I... Oh my," blubbered Mrs. Wayne. Miss Carmichael ignored her completely and turned to Anne. "What is your name child," She asked in a softer tone.

"Anne Shirley."

" How old are you Anne?"

"Eleven in a week,"

"Can you work hard?"

"Yes,"

"How old were you when your parents died?"

"Three months old,"

"Oh my" Miss Carmichael seemed to take pity on the skinny red-headed child. "Well," She paused. "I suppose we may be able to fit you in somewhere," said Miss Carmichael after a moments thought. Anne's face fell her last glimmer of hope crushed. "Oh thank you! Thank you so very much!" cried Mrs. Wayne with relief washing over her, for a few fearful moments she had thought she would need to bring the child home with her. "Well I should be going then," said Mrs. Wayne cheerfully, rising to leave. "Good day madam. Goodbye Anne," and she was gone.

"Follow me," said Miss Carmichael. Anne rose and obeyed. Miss Carmichael led Anne into a large room with a long row of beds on each side. She was led to a bed next to a window, it was the last unoccupied bed and was fitted with clean sheets and a soft flannel blanket. Miss Carmichael left her there and Anne slid into bed and cried herself to sleep, not caring what the morning might bring along with the sun.

What do you think? I a very recent writer so please cut me a little slack, but I really want to know what you think. I'm ok with negative comments. Tell me if I should continue the story. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Anne woke to sunlight streaming through the open window. Birds chirped and wind whistled gently through the trees. The sky was bright and blue. This was a happy day, and Anne didn't know what to think. Anne sat up in bed and saw all the other little girls were dressed and washing their faces and hands. Their beds were made neatly and their hair combed and plaited. Anne simply left her bedclothes in a heap, and did not bother to change her crumpled frock. She walked over to the wash basin and stared into the now grimy water. Her face was pale and her eyes still red and puffy. She washed her face and combed her hair, but left it in wild curls around her face. The other little girls now stood in line, so Anne joined them. Suddenly, the door into the room flew open and in trod a stern looking old woman. The woman had very sharp, narrow features including a pointed nose and high cheekbones. She began to inspect all the little girls. "Your nails have dirt underneath them! Go clean them properly this instant! Good, good, good, Your plait has knots Edith! Good, good, Arina your dress is crumpled! Fold it neatly in your chest and that will not happen! Good, Oh my heavens!" the woman had come to Anne, "Your hair has not been plaited, your dress looks like you slept in it, and your face has dirt smudged everywhere!" she exclaimed. The girls tittered. "Silence!" the girls sobered immediately. "You come with me, the rest of you go on down to breakfast." Anne followed although her manner was of complete indifference. The woman led her into a small room, grabbed a rag and began to wipe the dirt and tears from her face. Then her dirty frock was lifted over her head and a fresh one pulled down. Her hair was re-brushed and plaited. "My name is Miss Jacobs, what is yours?" questioned the woman when she was finished her tone softer than before."Anne Shirley, Anne spelt with an "e"

"Well Anne, this will not be a regular occurrence. I would like to make that clear," Miss Jacobs admonished somewhat sternly. "Yes mam," Anne replied respectfully."Good, please follow me into the dining room," Anne was led into a large room with two rows of tables and benches. The room was alive with chatter and the clang of silverware on plates. "Go on, take a seat," Miss Jacobs gave Anne a little nudge towards the first row of tables. Anne sat down next to a thin brown haired, green eyed little girl, who looked to be about twelve. Anne sat down and began to eat the toast, boiled egg, and slice of ham placed in front of her. As she ate, Anne glanced sideways at the girl beside her. "Hello," said the girl turning towards Anne. "My name is Elise, what's yours?"

"Anne, Anne spelt with an "e"

"That is a pretty name. I really like your hair it's very vibrant," Elise replied good-naturedly. Anne was astonished! Nobody had ever said anything so nice about her hair. "Do you, do you think it's pretty?" Anne asked nervously. "Why yes! Quite pretty and bold," Elise laughed. "No one has ever said my hair was pretty," Anne admitted bashfully, "I've always wished it a different color,"

"Yes, I've done the same for mine, I suppose we all want what we cannot have," Elise said simply. They sat in silence for a few moments before Elise spoke, "Would you like to be friends?"

"Oh! I would simply adore that!" Anne exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I suppose that's settled then," Just at that moment Miss Carmichael entered and clapped her hands for silence. "Now children please exit the dining room in two neat lines and report to your grade for a bible reading and discussion. Now be off with you!" All the children rose from their seats, formed two lines, and marched out of the dining area. Anne seemed like a completely new person than early that morning. Her face was bright and eager once more and her eyes shone like stars. One friend made a world of difference to Anne. Elise was her first friend, and hopefully not her last. Anne felt that life at the orphanage may not be quite as terrible as she had imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne was placed in grade four. Unfortunately, Elise was in grade five. Anne was determined to move up a grade very soon. She was smart and she knew it. She knew she was capable of such a feat. Anne's teacher was Miss Grant, a beautiful, young woman of about twenty. Miss Grant was kind and introduced Anne to the rest of the class. There were three girls and four boys in her class. They were all younger. Anne listened carefully as each child recited a poem in the front of the class. "Anne have you memorized any poems?" questioned Miss Grant."Yes," Anne nodded. "Would you like to recite one? It is alright if you don't, but next week it will be required." Anne had no intention of passing such an opportunity to show her abilities to the class. "I would love to," Anne replied. She stood, took a deep breath and began, "The maple is a dainty maid,

The pet of all the wood, Who lights the dusky forest glade, With scarlet cloak and hood.

The elm a lovely lady is, In shimmering robes of gold, That catch the sunlight when she moves, And glisten, fold on fold.

The sumac is a gypsy queen, Who flaunts in crimson dress, And wild along the roadside runs, Red blossoms in her breast.

And towering high above the wood, All in his purple cloak, A monarch in his splendor is, the tall and princely oak." All eyes were on Anne, no one knew what to say. "Anne were did you find that poem?" asked Miss Grant, her eyes wide in surprise. "I didn't find it." Anne replied simply, "I wrote it. Inside my head."

"Anne," Miss Grant had no words, "How, how did you manage that?"

"I am afraid I cannot describe that endeavor, for I have already tried." Miss Grant was astonished, where had this girl come from? How did she know such words, and be able to use them properly? As much as she wanted Anne in her class she knew Anne was much to advanced for her teachings. "Anne please gather up your school things and follow me," she said. Anne's smile faltered just a smidge. She replayed what she had said and the tones she had used. Nothing she had done had been disrespectful. Had it? She quickly gathered her things and followed Miss Grant into the hallway. They walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a large wooden door with a brass handle. Miss Grant opened the door and ushered Anne inside. There sitting at a small mahogany desk, was Ms. Carmichael. Anne swallowed hard. One question burned at the back of her head, what had she done? "Miss Grant. Anne," Ms. Carmichael raised her eyebrows, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, there really isn't a _problem_ ," replied Miss Grant, "it's just Anne is too young for class four, I was hoping to move her into class five,"

"Oh yes of course, if you think it's necessary,"

"I do."

"Then by all means move her, but not today. I will inform Mrs. Jones of this arrangement at supper, in the mean time find out exactly what subjects Anne needs extra attention in."

"Yes Miss Carmichael, thank you very much." and with that she turned round and exited the room, with Anne close behind. Anne could not believe her ears! She would be in the same classroom as Elise! Maybe they would be allowed to sit their desks next to each other. Oh this was wonderful! Anne could not wait to tell Elise about it tonight! What a wonderful day! _"Maybe tomorrow will be just as fantastic!"_ she thought joyfully. Unfortunately, it was not to be.


End file.
